Pariah Dark
Pariah Dark is the king of the Ghost World and the main villain of Danny Phantom: Reign Storm Personality Due to his position as king of all ghosts, Pariah Dark has a strong commanding force and expects others to listen to his will or be destroyed. He is ruthless, stern, and malicious and is quite arrogant due to his great power, though he often underestimates his enemies. Pariah Dark seeks only power, greatly enjoying accumulating it, and hates anyone who dares to oppose him. History Past Long ago, Pariah Dark was the all-powerful king of the Ghost Zone and ruled with an iron fist with the Fright Knight as his chief servant. None dared rise against him due to the seemingly limitless power granted to him by the two items in his possession, the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. However a group of ancient ghosts joined forces to defeat Pariah Dark and succeeded in sealing away the Fright Knight, before taking the Ring of Rage from him and sealed him away in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. His kingdom was destroyed, with the exception of his castle so as to ensure Pariah Dark remained dormant. Reign Storm However Vlad Plasmius inadvertently freed Pariah Dark in an attempt to get his Crown of Fire and the ghost king drove him off. However he soon learned that the half-ghost had his Ring of Rage and angrily ordered his army of skeletons and the Fright Knight to find it. Vlad gave Valerie Gray the ring to keep safe and soon enough, Pariah Dark's army descended upon Amity Park. Eventually the Fright Knight drove his sword into the ground, claiming the town for the ghost king and surrounding Amity Park in a ghostly shield. Its removal was a "signal of doom", a sign of surrender that would mean the people had given up the town to Pariah Dark. Danny removed the sword, not knowing this, and Amity Park was sent to the Ghost Zone. Eventually the ghost king realized that Valerie had the Ring of Rage and went to claim it, but she bought some time by firing it away on a missile, However Pariah Dark eventually got his ring back and began planning for further conquest, but Danny, aided by a number of ghosts and his father's experimental ecto-skeleton armored suit, fought his way into the ghost king's castle. Pariah Dark and Danny faced off, but the half-ghost started running out of energy due to the suit's unstable qualities. However he managed to knock off the ghost king's Crown of Fire and throw Pariah Dark back into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Vlad succeeded in locking the sarcophagus, imprisoning the ghost king once more. Powers Pariah Dark is immensely powerful and has all the basic powers of a ghost (intangibility, flight etc.) but on a higher level than common ghosts, meaning he can fly faster and is stronger and more durable than common ghosts. In order to be at full power, Pariah Dark needs the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire, which grant him immense, almost limitless power. However even without their power, the ghost king is quite strong, able to make all the ghosts flee the Ghost Zone out of fear of him and summon an enormous skeleton army. Pariah Dark is able to drain more than half of Danny's energy with one strike when at full power and take energy blasts from Danny and two of his duplicates with mild discomfort, despite his being at 100 times his normal power thanks to the ecto-skeleton suit. Pariah Dark wields a mace in combat, which can return to him when he throws it and can fire a powerful energy blast that broke through Vlad's shield and knocked him unconscious, something Danny could never do. He also seems able to change his size. Trivia *Butch Hartman has stated that Pariah Dark was inspired by Darkseid from the DC comics. *He is voiced by Brian Cox, a Golden Globe nominee who has starred in movies like Red, Manhunter, the Bourne Identity, Trick 'r Treat, and The Ring. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Danny Phantom Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Monarchs Category:Warlords Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Ghosts Category:Arrogant Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Hegemony Category:Mass Murderer Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Knights Category:Evil Ruler Category:Leader Category:Undead Villains Category:Immortals Category:Bigger Bads Category:Fearmongers Category:Male Villains Category:Dictator Category:Knight of Cerebus